Puramente físico
by Fany Bane
Summary: Woolsey lo deseó desde el primer momento en que lo vió. Sin romances y sentimentalismos. Solamente un deseo físico a través de los años.


**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos, todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon, y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

_Físico_

Cuando le vió por primera vez, sonriéndose con aquella vampira rubia que solía ver en algunas ocasiones tras su casa acompañada de su hermano, se prometió que sería suyo. Y es que él siempre obtenía lo que quería y lo que quería en ese momento preciso, mientras se aburría enormemente por la charla de los mayores que intentaban razonar con los estúpidos cazadores de sombras, era el tenerle en su habitación, preferiblemente desnudo sobre su cama mientras le decía que él era el único rubio que quería.

Bien sabía que el sentimiento era puramente físico, las hormonas alborotadas de su ser comenzaban a aflorar en su parte humana, así como el sentimiento necesitado de dominio en su gen lobuno. Era molesto en más de un sentido, con su hermano presente y alborotado como era, no podría hacer crecer ese dominio más allá de donde quería,

Pero ese interesante brujo de ojos verdes, con aparente gusto por los varones podría bastarle e incluso, contentarle.

* * *

Cuando le vió por segunda vez, tenía el brazo alrededor de esa estúpida vampira rubia que había sido desde que tenía memoria, la causa de sus desgracias. Los años habían pasado y él se había vuelto un hombre bastante atractivo y muy bien formado que no se mordía la lengua al comentarlo o hacerlo notar. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para dejar sin palabras al brujo como cuando, hacía años, había visto a ese segundo rubio cazador de sombras dentro del Instituto de Londres.

Lo cierto es que se llevó un completo chasco cuando Magnus no le reconoció hasta que le mencionó el nombre de su hermano mayor, para después darle las condolencias por la muerte de éste, aunque no fuera muy sincero. Esa vampira debía de tener la culpa, de una forma u otra. Aun con eso, no se dió por vencido y siguió intentando hacerse notar ante los ojos gatunos del hombre, insinuándosele, acorralándole en los salones de baile que ambos frecuentaban cuando dejaba a su pareja.

No tuvo mucho resultado. El brujo dejaba a la vista su parte sumisa solamente a la chupasangre, dejando entrever cuán enamorado estaba de ella.

No hace falta decir que se lavó los dientes a más no poder esa noche.

* * *

Cuando lo vió por tercera vez, notó que algo ya no era igual a como lo recordaba. Los ojos felinos que le llenaban de ganas por poseerlos ya no eran esmeraldas brillantes y jubilosas, curiosas ante todo aún si no eran lo bastante interesantes. Habían perdido un brillo que le había encantado desde siempre, aunque curiosamente, este hecho solo le provocaba unas extraordinarias ansias de acercarse y aprovecharse de eso.

No resultó muy difícil que digamos, el brujo se le lanzó prácticamente y no le soltó el brazo todo el rato que permanecieron dentro de aquel bar para subterráneos. Él solo tuvo que pronunciar unas cuantas frases mientras escuchaba al brujo parlotear de varias cosas sin sentido, ocultando todo el rato lo mucho que le fascinaba el tenerlo tan cerca como para captar su aroma -_azúcar quemada y petricor_-. ¿Cuándo en la vida le iba a interesar que los monos eran bastante violentos o lo eficaz que era la fruta al huir de ellos? De todas formas guardaría el dato en su mente por si acaso Magnus le recordaba su aventura en América otro día.

Esa noche Woolsey no pudo dormir de tan solo imaginar que lo tenía tal cuál lo había imaginado la primera vez. Solo esperaba que el rumor de que las cosas no iban bien con la vampira siguieran en pie y que los cazadores de sombras no lo molestaran más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Porque solo él iba a molestarle.

* * *

Cuando lo vió por tercera vez, estaba vestido tan ligeramente que tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta y fingir que se debía al sueño del que había sido despertado. Una remota parte de su cabeza le decía que en realidad se trataba de eso, un sueño, porque su visión al amanecer con el cabello revuelto y un poco mojado era totalmente celestial.

_"-¿Crees tener una habitación de sobra? -Le preguntó algo serio, sin mirarle mucho a pesar de que estaba prácticamente desnudo, no es como que su ropa interior guardara mucho a la imaginación. _

_Él le miró un tanto interrogante, molesto por la poca atención recibida. ¡Más de un hombre en todo Londres estaría a sus pies rogándole porque lo dejara tocar siquiera los dedos de sus pies! Así que no se contuvo mucho y le respondió más brusco de lo que hubiese querido. _

_-Todas están ocupadas, mi querido amigo. -Soltó sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras hasta medio segundo después de haberlas pronunciado, aterrado al ver la expresión desolada de Magnus que comenzaba a dar media vuelta de regreso a la calle. -Pero… Pero bien puedo mandar a alguien despejar una de ellas. -Se irguió más hasta quedar totalmente recto, abriendo con esto su bata de seda como bien era su propósito, mirándole insinuante. -O puedes quedarte conmigo, me harías las noches mucho más amenas…"_

Todo eso sirvió para tenerlo totalmente para él solo. No resultó tan difícil como hubiese imaginado, la sola insinuación hizo que el asiático se lanzara sobre él a besarlo de una forma que pensaba, era imposible.

Magnus le recorría el cuerpo con las manos con un leve toque desesperado, como si quisiera desaparecer un toque infernal de su cuerpo, sustituyéndolo con el de él. Woolsey, de la sorpresa, se dejó usar por unos instantes hasta que recobró la postura cuando sintió su espalda golpear contra la pared de la estancia, gruñendo en su boca al separarse y girarlo. Tuvo un perfecto acceso a su nuca y espalda baja, cosa que disfrutó enormemente, esperando que precisamente esa postura fuera eterna.

No hubo delicadeza alguna, ninguno de los dos la quería en ese momento.

* * *

Cuando lo vió por última vez, ambos tomaban caminos distintos. Magnus estaba _absorbido _por ese cazador de sombras idiota que le fue a molestar en una ocasión a su casa junto con una chiquilla, cuando él trataba de seducirlo de nuevo. No había sido muy grato y se había llevado una buena quemada al soltarles unas buenas verdades sobre la muerte de un tercero y el como bien podrían bailar y besarse sobre su tumba cuando hubiese muerto. Pero Magnus los apreciaba más de lo que dejaba ver, por lo que se comportó horriblemente frío con él después de que los hubo despedido. No se dejó tocar más de lo que era éticamente correcto y no volvió a dormir en su misma habitación. Pasó más tiempo del necesario fuera de la casa y cuando regresaba era para encerrarse e investigar el cómo ayudar a esos malditos y presumidos hijos del Ángel.

Fue por eso que la relación no prosperó por mucho tiempo más. El brujo se fue de su casa con una pequeña maleta de ropa mientras él partía con su manada, ninguno de los dos sin mirar atrás. Y en cierta forma, a Woolsey le parecía lo mejor. Todo era puramente físico con el brujo y mientras más rápido se alejaran uno del otro, dejaría de sentir esa opresión en su pecho que, sabiamente, le advertía sobre el cómo había dejado todo de ser solamente carnal.

Y al final de sus días, rodeado de sus hijos y su esposa, no veía sus rostros pero sí el de Magnus, siempre guapo. siempre eterno, siempre con la misma mirada de gato que, inclusive si se le hubiese aparecido en ese momentos con él así de viejo como perecía, le sonreiría y le diría cualquier tontería sobre su vida y el como, posiblemente, hubiese podido entrar en su vida.

* * *

**_Y aquí estoy, creo que casi un año entero de no subir nada, de no escribir absolutamente nada ._. Y no sé quién se atrevería a leer esta cosa xDD Pero en fin... Si están aquí, gracias por leer hasta el final :)_**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
